1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a picnic table or similar structure and in particular to a durable prefabricated picnic table which can be easily assembled and dismantled, and can be securely packaged into a compact structure for easy transportation and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a problem in the prior art in obtaining prefabricated picnic tables or similar structures which are durable, attractive, easy to assemble and to dismantle and easy to transport or to store.
Prior United States patents relate to various types of prefabricated picnic tables. However, many of these suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages of being difficult to assemble, or structure that are fragile with poor durability, or are difficult to dismantle, or structures that form bulky packages which are difficult to transport or to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,245 is an example of a prior art picnic table over which the present picnic table is an unexpected improvement. The present table's unique placement of cooperating securing and storage blocks, pins and bolts produce a firmly assembled table which can be stacked into a compact secure package.